Every Hero Has Someone Who Supports Them
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Fem America doesn't show up to a World Meeting and everyone is happy at the thought they will be able to make progress. Russia is disappointed through, but as he reflects about the last World Meeting, he notices slight differences in America's behavior so he decides to visit America. Maybe Russia isn't such a bad guy. Rated for language and detail


**Title: Every Hero Has Someone Who Supports Them**

 **Category: Hetalia**

 **Pairing: Fem US x Russia**

 **Rating M - Language and Detail**

 **Summary: America doesn't show up to a World Meeting and everyone is happy at the thought they will be able to make progress. Russia is disappointed through, but as he reflects about the last World Meeting, he notices slight differences in America's behavior so he decides to visit America. Maybe Russia isn't such a bad guy.**

 **I do not own Hetalia copyrights and** **Невозможный means Impossible in russia.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

A man around the age of twenty-five was wearing a dark green military outfit, his light blonde hair was slicked back neatly giving off the vibe of professionalism, his blue eyes looked around the room taking a note of everyone else in the room before noticing one seat that was usually loud was vacant, "We have wasted enough time with our routinely squabble but it seems that America isn't joining us today."

Another man around the age of thirty that was commonly mistaken as a female with his long brown hair in a pony and his loose long sleeved shirt with gold buttons and green pants that poofed out around his legs, his wide brown eyes closed as a smile formed on his face, "Maybe now, we can actually get something done,"

Many of the other people in the room agreed except for two, one having black hair in a bowl cut that highlighted his big brown eyes and traditional Japanese white style uniform, the other having white silver hair, a light lilac colored scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck while an overly large faded brown coat hid the cleverly disguise gun and pick axe.

As the meeting went on smoothly, the man with the purple eyes kept looking at the vacant seat, his mind drifting off since his rival was missing, the only one who could match his strength, keep him on his toes, and to get his blood boiling in more than one way. Since his mind wasn't focusing on the current meeting, it kept going back to the previous meeting as he started to think about all the signs that there was something wrong with his rival.

 _~~Last World Meeting~~_

" _America," a voice yelled over the table to a woman with gold sunflower hair that curled up around her shoulders with a cowlick, her crystal blue eyes were looking down at her phone before looking up over her frameless glasses, her trusted bomber jacket was over her shoulders and was zipped up which was unusual for the usual spunky girl but everyone in the meeting knew a red tube top was underneath there while faded blue jeans covered her legs where a pair of military combat boots covered her feet, "How many bloody times do I have to tell you to put your phone away? You bloody wanker!" a man with shaggy blonde hair and bushy eyebrows, his green eyes were glaring at her._

" _Sorry England," she responded loudly and laughing obnoxiously like she usually does placing her phone in her pocket._

" _Keep your bloody phone away," England mumbled._

 _~~Back to Present~~_

"That's weird," the scarfed man said as he unconsciously made a long list of all the things that was different from America ranging from her actions, to her personality, to her responses, even to her appearance. He tapped the pencil to the paper as he kept talking quietly to himself, "Amerika would've said something about being a hero or teased England, she was always on her phone, didn't even have a conversation with her twin brother, didn't even get angry the two times I backed her into a corner, and seemed more withdrawn."

His head looked up as the man with the slicked back hair spoke again in a closing statement, "Okay everyone, we can call it a day."

"Germany, can we have pasta?" a twenty three year old man said with light brown hair that had a curl on the right side and his blue uniform looked good on him but looked too clean to actually be a military uniform.

"Russia," the man in the white uniform said quietly bowing to the man with the purple eyes, "You noticed her acting differently as well."

"Ah, yes I did Japan," Russia replied smiling innocently, "Do you know why?"

"No, I do not but I do not have a good feeling about this and am worried about America's safety," he responded, his japanese accent coming out more.

"So, that means you will come with me to visit her, da?"

Japan shook his head, "No, I have made plans previously with Greece and you are much younger than me."

Russia chuckled a little, "I am not that much younger than you comrade, but what makes you think that I am strong?"

"Besides the Cold War, which we all knew wasn't Cold at all - " Russia raised an eyebrow at that comment but let Japan continue - "You are the only one who can match America in strength so whatever is happening to her is much stronger than her."

"Japan, you said so yourself that I match Amerika in strength, surely it is something which she can handle, besides aren't you her best friend?"

"I am just an old man," Japan said bowing, "But even I sometimes forget that females are pictured as weak."

Japan walked away after that cryptic message but Russia also felt it in his gut that something was wrong. All the signs were pointing towards that as well but as Russia was walking out of the meeting room when he also said to himself as an afterthought, "Amerika also didn't call me a communist at the last World Meeting."

~~Couple hours later~~

Russia was standing outside of a two story house that was painted a dark blue color, a beautiful flower and vegetable garden were in view from the wrought iron fence. As to not cause suspicious about his person, Russia had changed into a light purple long sleeved shirt that held two slim daggers in the sleeves while his trustworthy gun was hidden in his blue jeans, the cold metal pressing against his skin, 'These clothing are comfortable but not very practical, I do wish, I had my pick axe with me,' he thought as he walked through the gates.

He looked at the flower garden and smiled a little at seeing the sunflowers starting to bloom, he walked up to the door with the full intention of knocking when he heard an unfamiliar males voice yelling inside the house. Russia stepped closer to the door and leaned against it slightly pressing his ear against it. 'Maybe it is a good thing I used to be a spy and still remember the tricks.'

"I thought I said that you are not allowed to go outside!" the man's voice yelled inside the house.

The females voice that yelled back was a voice that Russia smiled at and didn't realize it that he missed until now, "All I did was tend to my gardens! It's not like I did anything wrong!"

The man's voice yelled back, "Tend to your gardens? They still look as ugly and horrible as before - " Russia blinked and rolled his eyes knowing how much America cared for nature and after looking at the garden before eavesdropping on this conversation, he knows there isn't a single weed in either garden, " - you went outside so you can spread your legs open for your many male co-workers!"

Russia brow furrowed and a dark aura started to form but he slowly diminished that aura in order not to get caught especially as America fought back, "I did no such thing and it's not my fault that my family forced me to go into a career where it mostly men!"

A loud crash sounded from inside followed by a female "squeak" almost had Russia rushing through the door. America never squeak at all but stopped as the man kept on yelling at her, "I know for a fact that the main reason why they let you have the job is because you are eye candy to them! I know exactly what you do, especially since you quit texting me for long periods of time. You are down on your knees like a good whore while they take turns shutting you up! Do you remember why I banned you from your business meetings?"

Russia had mentally growled and leaned closer to the door pressing more of his body to it to strain his ears to hear how America was responding back to that statement, "I hung up on you twice while you was lecturing me."

"And?"

"And for fighting and back talking, the reason for you taking away all types of communication," she sobbed out.

Russia let out a loud growl that was filled with malice and possessiveness, he tested the door quietly seeing that it was unlocked, opened it slowly making sure not to make any sudden movement or sounds that would lead to his presence. His first objective is to get America out of here before dealing with the steps, he will not deal with this type of man controlling HIS free-bird fiery America. He shut the door quickly and quietly and hid in the shadows, taking a scene of America on the floor with broken pieces of a vase by her bare feet, he couldn't see her due to the man trapping her between himself and the wall, but he could hear her quietly weep.

Russia wanted to see the man's face but he kept his back towards Russia, but the man's voice was cold, colder than the winters that Russia himself has faced when he spoke next, "Yes, you are becoming such a good girl, I'll forgive you but as you know well by now it will come with a hefty price."

Russia heard America whimper and choke back a sob, "What's the price that I must pay?"

'Невозможный,' Russia thought, his hands clenching into fists, 'Amerika is never submissive! Never! Fight back Amerika, where is your spirit?'

"Such a good girl but you had talked back to me again, so the price is that you are forbidden from any type of entertainments and the windows will be boarded up," he said gently, "I do love you Amelia, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," she replied quietly.

"Now, I have a two hour meeting that I must attend to, when I come back, I expect you to have my favorite dinner and drink ready for me," he said before grabbing his suitcase and leaving the house locking it not even noticing Russia.

Russia stayed in the shadows and stared at America, she looked normal with her plaid shirt tucked into some cowgirl pants that had dirt stains on them, evidence that she was working in the gardens, her eyes though were only a shell of what they were. Russia wanted to break her yes, but not to this extreme. He grabbed his gun and walked out of the shadows towards America who was getting up off the ground using one hand on the wall to steady herself. "Hello there Comrade Amerika."

She stilled and Russia saw her chest stop moving for a little bit meaning she held her breath, her eyes moved from the floor to Russia's face, and the barrel of the gun. "Russia what brings you here? Actually, how did you get in?"

"Why through the unlocked door," he replied, "And I came here to see why you weren't at the World Meeting and I find out that you are letting a man tell you what to do, how far you have fallen."

She looked the other direction, "Go ahead and laugh Russia, in fact here's a better idea. Why don't you go ahead and shoot me? Isn't this what you wanted? The America you despise and learning her spot."

Russia put his gun away and quickly slammed his hands against the wall on both sides of her head, a squeak escaping her lips as she looked up at Russia's angry purple eyes, "What I wanted my Sunflower was to see the fire in your eyes, to see you fight back with your strong spirit. I broke so many countries, but you didn't break with me! This male companion has broken you way past the point I would've! Where is the fire Amerika?"

"The fire is gone," she said quietly, "I'm trapped inside Skylar's grasp. Every time I fight back he takes away some of my possessions and slowly it became like this. Especially since he is right."

"He's not right! Why do you believe him but not me?" Russia roared back louder than what he thought but seeing HIS Amerika, HIS Sunflower like this was breaking the heart everyone thought he no longer had.

"Because no one believed me in my fears," she said quietly and sadly, "I told everyone, including you, that I feared I was in a bad relationship and no one believed me or took the time to listen," She looked at him, her eyes showed hurt, "I tried to talk to you the most Russia but you kept giving me the cold shoulder saying you had no business to talk to a capitalist country like me, not even when I beg of you to talk to me like a friend. None of you care about me and only see me as some kind of -"

The door made a clicking sound, America's eyes went wide as she whispered and looked around frantically, "He's back home early. Quick, you need to hide."

"Nyet," Russia said as he remember the times she did come to him asking to speak to him in private, even helping him avoid his crazy sister only for him to ignore her and the hurt in her eyes.

Her eyes flashed a little bit as she hissed and weakly pushed his chest, "Hide now!"

"I said nyet," he responded back as the door opened and the man whom Russia assumed was Skylar walked into the house.

Skylar looked at the scene and clicked his tongue in annoyance but his voice showed anger, "Well Amelia, who is this?"

"Why, I am nothing more but a friend searching for something and trying to make amends," Russia replied not even looking at Skylar. "I have found what I wanted so I will go get it da?"

"No, you cannot. I'm calling the police and as for you Amelia - " Skylar started to stay but stopped at the sound of a gun getting clicked.

Russia had pulled his gun out and aimed it at Skylar, Russia had placed America behind him, a tight grip on her wrist to ensure she will not fight back or escape, "Go ahead and call the police, but I will be taking Amelia with me so please do move out of the door, da!"

America stared up at Russia, a dark purple aura surrounding him while Skylar moved off of to the side, "You won't get away with this sir and this is kidnapping. I am also an important person in America and I will make sure that I will capture you and torture you until all of your secrets are out, you Russian!"

That's when it clicked in Russia's head why America was so determined for him to hide, it wasn't for her safety, she knew this weak man was an important part in her country somehow - good chance a politician - and that he had a lot of connections, she knew that if he did capture him, it could cause another war that neither country can afford right now.

His grip on her wrist tightened as he kept his gun aimed on Skylar, "Call it what you like, you won't be able to stop me." He walked out of the house and dragged Amelia along behind him before firing a warning shot at Skylar, "Next time you contact Amelia or attempt to see Amelia, I promise you, your brains will be used to feed people, understood? Good! Let's go, Amelia!"

America quickly followed because it would've been better than getting dragged, "Ivan, dude, thank you but - "

"Do not thank me yet," he growled placing the gun back in its hiding spot, "We are going to speak to your boss about this situation than you are coming with me. You told me to hide, so I am making sure you hide with me, it will look better for our people."

"Ivan, my boss doesn't care either," she spoke, "I told him the situation first but since Skylar is a part of his political party, he won't do anything. I told you to hide so he wouldn't shoot you like he's been known to do to unwanted visitors." She stopped walking and her partner stopped to turn around and stare at her, his purple eyes still showing anger towards Skylar, "I don't always think about politics when I'm around the other countries and I guess the only person who understands that is Canada. I do care about each of you as more than just as a country but as an actual human first. I have tried to talk my bosses out of stupid moves because I don't want none of you to get hurt by me but they don't seem to listen and it always seems to be me that causes the most damage. Why do you think I always offered to take care of everyone at my house until they are completely well?"

"Than,Amelia, I am making you come with me in order to make sure you are protected and taken care of by staying with me," he responded. "We shall talk more later but for now, your boss needs to be reminded of his job and I will make sure that Skylar knows my threat is real,"

A couple hours later, Russia would not have guessed that with a couple of phone calls, one harsh talking too, Russia was on his way back home in Russia where he knew America and himself would be safe. He looked down at the sleeping superpower, her head on his shoulder. He felt terrible about not talking to her when she needed someone and he remember seeing her talk to other nations, including Prussia, a little kid known as Peter Kirkland but instead he was ocean land or something, South Korea, and even Cuba but no one would give her the time of day but if they did, the advice would be something ridiculous. He looked at her softly, holding the childlike innocence he usually holds before asking her sleeping form, "How broken are you America and for how long have you asked for help while trying not to seem weak?"

~~Six months later~~

An eventful six months later, Russia was making slow progress with America but progress was good and Russia was anything but patient. On the days that he was feeling impatient with her progress, he would remember all the eventful things that happened six months ago, yelled at America's own boss, talked in his own boss into letting America stay with him in Russia - which he believes has become a second home to her - threatened one of her own people, and one of the events that he always dreamed of that would an event that would never happened, happened but it scared him more than anything. America would never rest her head on his shoulder and sleep, but that day she did and did so willingly, the America he knew would never do that.

Russia looked away from the window and looked at America who was back wearing her bomber jacket unzipped, a red, white, and blue tube top covered her tanned skin along with a blue skirt while the military boots covered her feet but Russia smiled knowing that after the meeting the outfit would be much different and warmer but for now, the world only thinks they are going through another cold war.

"Iggy!" America yelled at the world meeting holding onto a star wand, "What is this here?"

"Give that back, you bloody wanker!" England snapped, "I swear you are the only female which I am quite rude with, you should be more ladylike! I also don't like the fact that you and Russia seem to be going through another Cold War!"

"Well, excuse me," she replied back sassily, "It's not like any wars or any countries are being affected by it."

"Can you please just keep quiet," the female looking nation said, "Things progressed so much smoothly without you here. You should go back home and stay there."

Russia watched as hurt was in America's eyes quickly before it vanished as America responded back, "Well excuse me but sorry to disappoint you that I'm back."

Russia felt that it was too soon for America to return to these meetings but she was determined to come back. If only it was to help her get better, but still it was pushing her to hard at a rate she couldn't handle yet. He watched as she bantered with England more, slowly becoming the America that he had fallen in love with. "Hey Commie," America yelled a sign that meant he was staring too long so he looked up at her eyes, "Are you even listening?"

He tsked his tongue and looked away placing his chin on his hand, "Now why should I listen to a capitalist country like you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because my country helps your thrives," she responded back.

"Ohoho," a man with wavy blonde hair, dark blue eyes that matched his blue shirt and coat which clashed against his red pants, "Why this is no cold war at all, it's sexual tension!"

America and Russia eyes widened a little, they didn't want them to know until later when everything was official between their bosses and the thing with Skylar was done and out of the way.

England saved them by being the overbearing grit he is by yelling at France, "What makes you think that stupid Frog? Better question is why do you think America and Russia even have sexual feelings for each other?"

"Why, Russia did not call her a 'whore' -" the nation started to say no one but Russia noticing the way America's eyes became a shell or the way she sat down - "like he usually does."

Russia growled knowing that it could be hours up to days for America to come back to the way she was, words were triggers for her to go back to how she was six months ago so he thought of the best way to get the two nations to stop bickering, "Sorry, but my sister has seem to hid my pick axe on me but I do have my faucet, should I - "

"No need for violence there old chap," England said nervously, "You know how France is at being a peeping Tom. We all know you two hate each other."

Germany coughed, "Yes well, let's put that aside and start our meeting. Welcome back America and I'm sure you can borrow someone's notes from the last two meetings to get caught up."

During the whole meeting, Russia watched America as she came out of her shell on her own as she talked to Japan about the newest video games and he smiled. Healing is a slow process but six months ago, she was ready to end her own life, and had confessed that she was hoping that he would've pulled the trigger when he cornered her. It was him who had saved her.

Once the meeting was done, America was the first one to leave the room followed by Britain who was yelling at her over food. Russia had gotten up and went to leave the room with Japan and following talking to Greece about cats. Russia had gotten closer to the lobby when he heard a voice he remember and his eyes narrowed as he quickened his pace down the steps.

Russia was on the last set of stairs to the lobby when he heard the voice clearer, "Please Amelia, be reasonable. Come back home and I promise a delicious meal for you. Please don't make me make a scene."

"Amelia, just go with this kind fellow here. I'm sure the food he serves is much better than that fast food stuff," England said.

Russia saw Skylar grab Amelia's wrists as she turned her head to talk to England. When he grabbed her wrists, she tried to pull her hands away, her eyes wide with fear that no one seemed to recognize, "Don't touch me! Let me go!"

"Mr. Russia, is something wrong?" Japan asked as Greece and him got closer.

"Now Amelia, you are acting like a spoiled child," France said, "He's begging you to - "

 _ **BANG!**_

"Bloody hell!" England said jumping. Skylar had pulled away from America quickly as the nations looked at Russia who had his gun out and walked towards them slowly. From the force of Skylar letting go and America trying to pull away caused her to lose her balance forcing her to fall down backwards. Russia kept his gun pointed on Skylar as he offered his free hand to America to help her up. "Ivan, why the bloody hell are you shooting?"

Skylar eyes went wide at seeing him and at seeing him pulling America up, Russia looked at Skylar with a smile, "Hello there sir, did you forget about the promise I made to you?" Russia had put his gun away and wrapped one arm around America whose body was shaking in fear and from trying not to cry. "Blown apart brains mean little to my people but then again," Russia had taken out his trusty faucet that had old blood stains on it and held it horizontally in front of himself and America much like a shield, his eyes were ice cold as the dark purple aura surrounded Russia, "Mashed brains are so much better."

Skylar stiffened up and matched Russia's gaze, the tension in the room couldn't even be cut with the sharpest item that's how thick it was as, "You cannot legally hurt me here for this is neutral territory on international lands."

Russia growled, "I don't care I made a promise to you and I keep my promises!"

"You are right, Skylar," America said spoke softly turning her head to stare at Skylar but keeping close to Russia, her eyes were a little bit cold but were mostly a shell of what she was, "But Ivan is pretty good at blackmail and keeping secrets. With what we have in motion now, you can kiss reelection good-bye and don't worry Skylar." She smiled a sweet smile that was filled with malice and haven't been seen since the Civil War, "You also have no chance of winning your impeachment case and I'll make sure your body arrives safely and in one piece in Russia."

"Impeachment case? What did a whore like you do?" Skylar asked outrage and forgetting that he was trying to win Amelia back over.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Bones were broken as the faucet met with Skylar's side, "Gah!" he cried out in pain.

"That was for coming near Amelia again even after I gave you a clear warning," Russia said watching as Skylar glared up at him before slamming the back of Skylar's back hard the sound of the metal meeting the bone, "That was for your comment that you made not even a minute ago. Make another comment like that it, I will not be afraid to snap your neck." Russia gripped America's wrist and dragged her around the broken body of Skylar her feet barely keeping up.

Everyone just stared, expect for Skylar who was still bent down in pain, at America who was hugged tightly by Russia before she was picked up, her smile was bright with no worries and he twirled her around before sitting her down and grabbing her hand.

"That stupid, good-for-nothing-, whore of a slut - Skylar mumbled as he tried to get up only to have a hockey stick get pounded into the back of his neck causing him to go back down.

"Canada, mon ami, have you gone insane?" France asked.

Skylar listened to the whispers going around his eyes going wide.

"Who's Canada?"

"Isn't he America's older brother?"

"Bro, you know it's bad when the awesome Canada makes himself known by sheer anger. This is an awesome chance for some awesome popcorn for the awesome Prussia!"

"Enemy, friend, or family," Canada said, "I want everyone to check their phones for the news but let me tell you sir that I am not one for bloodshed but you will wish that you never hurt my sister because you see, no one, and I mean no one hurts my sister and gets away with it."

Phones were checked, sounds of surprise and horror were heard and Skylar had a sinking feeling that he made a grave mistake trying to get Amelia to come back to him, it possibly didn't help that the man who saved her could be the country of Russia.

~~With Russia and America~~

"Breaking news: Skylar Sparkle is being accused of being verbally abusive and is being sent to impeachment court for verbally abusing and harassing Amelia Jones who is the personification of America."

"Hey Ivan," Amelia said after watching the news fragment in Russia's private jet, she was now wearing a soft black fur coat that kept her warm as they headed back to Russia but only to one of Russia's most private house which he already made sure was stocked with everything they needed.

"Hm?" He responded looking up from wiping his faucet.

"Thank you for being my hero when no one else would've she said.

"There is no need to thank me, my sunflower," he replied kissing her head and pulling her close, "I just wished I would've listened to you when you needed help earlier and been a better friend. I love you and I would be lost without my enemy."

"I love you too, you red commie."

"Capitalist pig."

"Commie demon."

He chuckled, "How else do you think England keeps summoning me? I'm a demon to everyone I meet."

"Everyone but me, my Vanya," she replied yawning.

It was during these private times that Amelia wasn't America and Ivan wasn't Russia, they were just Amelia and Ivan who were girlfriend and boyfriend with their cell phones shut off. No crazy overbearing siblings trying to talk them out of the relationship, no former lovers trying to ask what happened to cause this relationship. Then again, who would want to bother the other two superpowers when they were acting peaceful.


End file.
